Child's Play
by casgetoutofmyassbutt
Summary: The epilogue to Hopscotch. Some fluffy, smutty yullen time. Allen and Kanda arrive in New York and Kanda gets to see Allen's apartment. They have fun in the shower. Only one chapter guys!


**Child's Play: Sequel to Hopscotch**

It was a long plane ride from Japan to New York. Allen slept most of the way, knowing to sit on the inside of the seats in case Kanda needed to get to the bathroom quickly. When the plan was safely landed and stopped at it's terminal, Kanda shot up from his seat, grabbed his and Allen's carry-ons and made his way out of the plane. He practically speed walked through the jet bridge. Allen had to jog to keep up with Kanda. Once they were far away from the plane, Kanda stopped, chest heaving, catching his breath. "Now that that is done."

"You really don't like planes do you, Kanda?" Allen laughed and then hooked his arm with Kanda's. "But here we are, home sweet home." He tugged on Kanda's arm. They walked through the large airport halls, towards the luggage pick up. Kanda handed over the smaller bags to Allen, while he picked up the larger bags. They really didn't have much, since Allen's luggage had been los in Hawaii and Kanda was having his sent over from Japan. Once they got their luggage, they made their way out of the airport.

Outside the airport was the city of New York. The streets were bustling with people. Allen quickly called a cab, dragging Kanda to the sidewalk. A cab pulled up shortly after Allen waved his bandaged hand in the air. It was still wrapped up, but mostly healed. The Cab driver popped the trunk and Kanda threw the luggage in. He then opened the back door, letting Allen in first and then going in himself.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Apartments at 71st." The cabbie nodded and Allen sat back against the worn out leather seat. He watched as Kanda looked out the window at the City. It was much like the first night Allen was in Tokyo. The sun was setting on the skyscrapers and the lights around the city were coming to life. "Pretty, isn't it?" Allen sighed, leaning in to Kanda's arm. The cab driver eyed them wearily, but kept on driving. Soon they got to the apartments that Allen had directed. Allen tried paying the cabbie, but Kanda beat him to it.

"Have a good night, you two." The cabbie took his money and drove off to find his next customer. Allen took a deep breath once in front of his apartment complex. It was relatively new. He was almost at the top of the building, maybe a few floors down from the largest apartment with roof access.

"Come on, let's go." Allen tugged at Kanda's arm. Kanda leaned down, picking up the luggage and followed Allen into the building. Allen smiled at the landlord at the front desk. They made their way over to the elevator, pressing the up button. Kanda smirked when Allen's body tensed. He remembered when he was with Kanda in the elevator at his work. They had fun with all that. Stopping at each floor, giving some lucky people a show. Allen gulped. "So, eh-"

"What?" Kanda smirked. When the doors of the elevator opened and no one was inside, he pulled Allen in greedily. The doors shut and Kanda smashed his lips to Allen's. The elevator beeped at each floor it passed.

"Kanda!" Allen yelped, pushing back on his tall, Japanese man. "I don't want to freak out my neighbors when we get to my floor." Kanda obliged grumpily, leaning back on the shining wall of the elevator. The last ding sounded and the doors opened. The hall way wasn't to bad, but smaller than Kanda expected.

"Which door, Moyashi?" Kanda asked. Allen grumbled at the nickname, but lead Kanda to the second door on the right.

"I have to tell you, it's smaller than your apartment." Allen blushed nervously. "But it's cozy!" Allen inserted his key, which thankfully didn't get lost with his luggage in Hawaii, and turned the handle. He walked in, urging Kanda to as well.

The inside of Allen's apartment was cozy, and snug. The bathroom was to the immediate right of the door, a small coat closet straight ahead. Allen turned to the left, signaling for Kanda to leave the luggage by the coat closet. "Here it is!" Allen searched Kanda's face for any sort of reaction towards his small apartment.

"Its not what I pictured." Kanda rubbed his neck. " I thought it was something like Tyki's one room rental back home." Allen didn't understand the reference, but decided to nod. He walked past his couch, which was covered in a mountain of laundry still to be folded, and plopped down on his bed next to the large window viewing the city. He sighed and worried that Kanda wouldn't like it there.

"Sorr-" Allen began to apologize.

"I like it." Kanda sat down next to Allen on the bed. " I usually don't like many things."

" But you like me?" Allen leaned into Kanda and stared up at him with silver eyes. "Right"

"No." Kanda smirked, placing a light kiss on Allen's forehead. " I-" he kissed his nose. "Love you." Kanda finally kissed Allen's lips, full and hard. When they parted, Allen melted and Kanda smirked. " But I will be buying a larger apartment for us." Allen's smile was bright as he tackled Kanda down to the bed and kissed him over and over.

"I love you so much." Allen nuzzled his face into Kanda's chest and Kanda stroked Allen's platinum locks. "I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world."

Kanda sat up, pulling Allen with him. "Bathroom? I want to take a shower." Kanda looked around the apartment, seeing the kitchen, foyer area, closets, and the last door. He pointed towards it and Allen nodded. When Kanda got up from the bed, he grabbed Allen's arm, yanking him with him. "I meant that I wanted to take a shower with you." He winked at Allen and scooped him up in his arms.

Allen started laughing uncontrollably. "This should be fun. My shower isn't that big." Kanda didn't care though. He just carried Allen past the couch covered in yet-to-be-folded laundry, past the luggage they left by the closet, and opened the door to the bathroom. Allen was right, the shower wasn't that big, but they weren't exactly planning on staying to far apart from each other inside.

Kanda set Allen down on the ground. He reached into the shower, pushing past the fish patterned shower curtain, and turned the water onto hot. He ran his hand under the water and checked the temperature. Once it was just right, Kanda stripped off his shirt. Allen licked his lips at his lover's perfectly chiseled chest. Kanda pulled his hair band from his ponytail and let his hair cascade down his back. Allen stood back, holding the hem of his shirt. He soon pulled it over his head, cursing at his bandaged hand for getting in the way all the time. Kanda pulled him close, holding Allen's chin and kissing him tenderly.

"I'll make sure that our new apartment has a big shower, and a jet tub just like my old apartment." Allen shivered into Kanda. He rolled his hips forward, wanting Kanda. Wanting everything that Japanese man had to offer. Kanda pushed back on Allen's hips just slightly. "Hold up, Moyashi. We have to get rid of a few more articles of clothing." Kanda unzipped the front of his pants. He pulled the denim and his boxers down in one swoop, revealing a semi-hard cock. Allen smiled, pulling at his own pants. They threw the articles of clothing to the corner of the bathroom. Kanda stepped over the rim of the tub into the shower, Allen soon following. The hot water hit Kanda's back, sticking his hair to his skin.

They stood in the shower. Allen was against Kanda in no time. He snaked his hand down to Kanda's manhood and squeezed. It was large in his hand, his other hand trying to stay from the water, but failed. Kanda grunted, his muscles jerking slightly. He grabbed Allen's bandaged hand and pulling the stripped fabric off gently. He kissed each of Allen's cut up fingers. Allen worked Kanda in his hand, feeling his lover's cock swell between his motions. Kanda breathed in hard. He wrapped his arms around Allen's waste and pulled him up, then pushed him against the tiled wall of the shower. Their erect manhood's rubbed against each other, sending them over the edge. Allen continued to rock his hips into Kanda, wanting nothing more than for Kanda to be inside of him. Allen situated his legs so that he was latched around Kanda's waste.

"Some one is eager." Kanda smirked, kissing at Allen's neck, feeling the water run over their bodies. He pushed forward, pressing himself against Allen. A small moan left the younger's lips. "Do you really want me that bad." Kanda breathed, nipping at Allen's collarbone. "You really want me inside you so much that it's driving you crazy?"

"Y-yes." Allen bucked his hips forward again, feeling Kanda at his entrance. The water was enough to slick everything up. Allen was ready. He looked Kanda straight in the eyes and nodded. Kanda then lined himself up. He touched the tip of his cock to Allen's entrance. The water ran cold for a second and Kanda reached for the handle to turn it up more. He then turned his attention back to Allen's wanting hole. "Come on, Kanda." Allen whined, thrusting forward to push himself onto Kanda's erection.

"Che." Kanda roughly grabbed Allen's hips and rammed himself in. Allen arched his back, his shoulder blades hitting hard against the slippery tiles. Allen gasped every time Kanda pulled in and out of him. His own cock slapped against his stomach with each thrust. Although Allen's hand was still hurting him, he held onto Kanda's shoulders with everything he got.

The water had run cold by the time they had finished. Kanda noticed Allen shivering form the cold and wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel. He grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I'd say it was a successful first day living in America." Kanda ruffled Allen's wet hair and walked out of the bathroom. "Come on, Moyashi." He called, leaning over his suitcase to grab some clothes to change into.

"Don't call me that!" Allen frowned, coming out from the bathroom. He stood in front of Kanda, rubbing his towel over his head and drying himself off. He patted his butt carefully, wincing only slightly. "You could be a little nicer." Allen pouted, poking Kanda in the side.

"I could be." Kanda smirked. "But what fun would that be?" At that moment, Kanda dropped the clothing he had in his hands and grabbed Allen by the hips. He pulled him up over his shoulder and carried him over to the bed. "You know. I think we should stay in this apartment."

Allen fell down to the soft bed. He gave Kanda a questioning look. "Why, it's small. You're stuff wouldn't fit."

"I know." Kanda kissed Allen's nose. Allen smiled, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "But it doesn't take too long to get to the bed." He smirked and crawled over top of Allen. "Which is a plus." Allen started laughing, thinking Kanda had completely lost his mind. His laughs only stopped when Kanda stared down at his seriously. "I love you." He said sternly and then repeated Allen's words from before. "And I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world."

**Well there you are guys! Sorry that it's so short, but it's more of an epilogue then a sequel. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this final piece of Hopscotch. =]**


End file.
